Starstruck
by A.Seance.Down.Below
Summary: Rosalie's POV on the first day of school. Oneshot unless I get enough requests to continue it! This is to help me get over my writer's block for Sacrifice and Moonlight! R&R, please!


_**Hey everybody! I've been having terrible writer's block, so I've decided to write this one-shot! I might continue it if people want me to, but for now it's only a one-shot. Rosalie's point of view on the first chapter of Twilight. Sorry about all the brand-name-dropping, but this is how I imagine Rosalie to think. Here we go!**_

I stood admiring myself in the mirror. _Those boys won't know what hit them. _I smiled to myself. I was wearing my favorite Citizen jeans, a Juicy Couture halter, and Marc jacobs stillettos. I pulled my Chanel sunglasses out of my favorite Louis Vuitton handbag and gave myself one final look in the mirror. _Perfect. _Emmett walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I smacked his arm playfully and said, "Emmett! You're messing up my hair!" He grinned sheepishly at me, and my resolve began to waver.

As my lips fouund his, we were interrupted by Esme yelling, "Time to leave for school!" Emmett and I broke apart and headed downstairs. He opened the door to the garage and started toward the front seat of Edward's Volvo, but I shook my head no. _How dare he try and steal my glory on the first day of school?!_

"You are not sitting there. I am." He sighed dejectedly and got into the backseat. I kissed him fiercely before I sat down, and he was considerably happier for the remainder of the ride to school despite being crammed next to Jasper and Alice, who were cuddling. I was greeted by awestruck stares as we pulled into our reserved parking spot. Almost every male within a fifty-foot radius stopped dead in their tracks as I emerged from the car. I shook my hair out and smiled triumphantly. _This is going to be a good year. _Edward looked bored. It was beyond me how admiring stares could ever get boring, but I guess he just might not get as many as me. _Who could?_ I walked toward the school building confidently, Emmett next to me. Everyone seemed to be talking about some new human girl named Isabella. Anger boiled inside me.

_Who is this stupid human girl who has the nerve to steal my spotlight?_ I pondered this all throughout my morning classes, and finally came to a conclusion: _This Isabella girl has got to go. Now. _I prepared to make my grand entrance into the cafeteria. I had to make everyone forget about her. I would have to do a model walk with a few hair flips thrown in. Maybe even a glance here and there. That should do the trick. The lunch bell rang and I nearly shot out of my seat. I mentally prepared myself for the performance of my life as I tossed my books into my locker. I strode down the hall and threw open the cafeteria doors. Only a couple people, mostly nerds, turned my way. I growled.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _I swayed my hips seductively and flipped my perfectly-straightened hair over my shoulder. I threw a glance toward a table full of freshman boys, but they didn't even look my way. All their attention was focused on the "popular" Junior table. I looked toward it and saw a delicate-looking human girl. She was perfectly slim and had a pretty, pale face. _This must be Isabella. _She blushed like a beet at something Mike Newton said to her, and I was baffled. _Is that supposed to be attractive or something? _The ugly lunch-lady's nasally voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What'll it be, dear?"

"I'll have a salad," I said quickly. I was still in a daze as I payed for my repulsive lunch and sat down.

_Why isn't anyone looking at me? _Emmett kissed me as I set my salad down, but I was distracted by my reflection in a nearby Sophomore's glasses. I'm beautiful. My hair is perfect, my body is perfect, my face is perfect. I'm wonderful. Why is everyone so distracted by this petite human? _She's everything I'm not: living, breathing, fertile, small, fragile, shy._ Why was everyone so drawn to her? _Now even Edward's staring at her. What is going on?_

Emmett caught my attention by saying "...new girl..." to Edward. Even my husband was thinking about her! The bell rang and I tossed my untouched food into the garbage. The rest of my classes passed quickly.

I was still caught up in my thoughts about Isabella when Emmett touched my hand and said, "Rose. The bell rang a few minutes ago. It's time to head home." I smiled slightly at my husband and stood up. I started walking toward the Volvo and Jasper and Alice were already there. Emmett and I sat down, but this time I let him sit in the passenger seat. I had just gotten comfortable when Edward leapt into the car, his pupils black and his nostrils flared. I was confused. "

Edward?" Alice asked.

Emmett said soon after, "What the hell happened to you?" I stared at Alice, waiting for her to have a vision.

"You're leaving?" she asked incredulously.

Edward hissed, "Am I?"_ What's up with him? _

Alice breathed, "Oh. Oh."

Edward sounded tortured as he yelled, "Stop! STOP!"

"Sorry," Alice whispered. "I'll miss you. No matter how short a time you're gone." I looked at Emmett curiously. _There is definitely something wrong._ He shrugged.

"Drop us here. You should tell Carlisle yourself," Alice said. I looked out the window, and we were nearing the lane that led to our house. _I'll ruin my shoes!_ Oh, well. They only cost three hundred dollars. Edward nodded and we hopped out of the car. Alice whispered something to Edward and ran over to join us. She certainly had some explaining to do.

_**I got the end dialogue in the car and the basic plot from the first chapter of Midnight Sun, which is posted on Stephenie Meyer's website: . And yes, I did spell her name correctly. Was it good, or not?**_

_**Maggie**_


End file.
